


Trust

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: A lesson in trust.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trust by Surreal

Trust   
by Surreal   
Feedback:   
Pairing: Langly/Byers   
Rating: NC/17   
Archive: Unusual Suspects, LGM list, Basement  
Warnings: Light bondage, dominance theme. Very consentual, very safe.   
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.   
Summery: A lesson in trust. 

* * *

"You trust me." 

It is not a question. He has asked me not to speak, only to nod 'yes' or 'no'. He is different tonight; stronger, more confident, more...him. 

John looks at me expectantly, and I nod. Yes, I trust him. I trust him with my life, my heart and soul. He knows he doesn't even need to ask. But it's John, and he needs to hear - or rather, see my approval. 

I give it freely, no questions asked. 

We are both nude, standing only inches apart. He takes my arm, leads me to the bed and pushes me down onto my back. I make no moves of my own, giving him free reign of my body. 

He arranges my body the way he wants: he places me in the middle of the bed, my head on the pillow. I watch him, everything he does. I know what he wants, what he has planned. 

//He talked to me about it long before tonight, to make sure I was all right with it. I said I was, and here we are.// 

He leaves me there to reach for the drawer, getting what we'll need. He drops the lube and condom onto the bed next to my arm, then turns back for something else. He pulls out two silk scarves; one long and narrow, one square. 

//When he told me what he had been thinking about, I almost came in my pants right there.// 

"Close your eyes. Don't talk, just - feel." 

I close my eyes and feel. 

The soft, slick feel of the long scarf being dragged along my chest downward makes me shiver. I take a deep breath, hold it as he swirls it around, dropping it onto my stomach. I feel his hand on my thigh, gently massaging. His other hand comes to join it, and they both pull at my legs, parting them, spreading me. 

He picks up the scarf again, letting the free end trail between my legs and brush too lightly against my flaccid cock. He leans down, blowing a puff of hot air over my penis and I gasp. I feel the sharp tip of his tongue, wet and hot, dart out and lick the head, over and over, like a cat. I feel myself getting hard; his hand moves up. It's still wrapped in the silk scarf and he wraps it around the base of my cock to hold me still as he takes more of me into his mouth. 

My breath quickens, I feel my skin getting warm. His head lifts, I can feel him looking at me, watching my body react to him. He does this to me and he loves to watch. It makes me feel wanted. 

He moves up again, doing something next to me that I can't see. I hear the soft rustle of sliding fabric. Then his hands are on my face, touching me lightly; a soft, warm kiss lands on my forehead just as the darkness becomes deeper. He's put the folded cloth over my eyes; the blindfold he's made with the second scarf. I lift my head so he can tie the ends together, securing my aquiecensce. 

His hands glide up the insides of my arms, then back down to take my hands. He raises them, bringing my arms up over my head and my fingers brush the wood rail embedded in the headboard. The first scarf is threaded through the thin beams, wrapped around my wrists and securing me. 

I'm blindfolded, tied down and unable to speak. 

Perfect. 

He pulls back; I can sense him sitting, kneeling next to my pliant and aroused body. I hear his breath sigh, and he begins. 

"Remember, if you ever want me to stop, you tell me." 

I nod. I don't want him to stop, ever. 

His fingers tangle and play in my hair for a moment, and I know he is smiling. His other hand moves slowly down my chest, back and forth across my torso. Enough pressure not to tickle, but not so much that he hurts me. It is a simple caress. He...pets me, tracking and relearning every part of my body with the palm of his hand. Every spot that makes me shudder with approval, the ones that make me wince from discomfort. 

I breath deeply, steadily. Staying quiet, giving him complete control. He is not using me, that is not what this is about. It is an exercise in trust. I trust him with my body, he trusts me to give myself to him completely and without hesitation or fear. 

The next sensation is not new, but unexpected and it makes me jump just a bit. He rubs his beard against my stomach, knowing exactly how to make it feel good. He puts his hand back around my cock, fingers sliding slowly up and down the length. 

I feel the shift of the bed as he moves to kneel...no, he lays flat on his stomach between my legs, his head right at the level of my crotch. His breath feels warm against my sac and it only arouses me more, not knowing what to expect or what he's going to do next. 

He slides his left hand under my right thigh, pushes my legs a little further apart. I feel him take a breath, then he starts licking me. He starts by lapping at the bottom of my sac and I feel it tighten, his tongue moving up over it to the base of my cock. I've never felt anything like this, it's incredible. Just concentrating on what he is doing to me, for me, is such a revelation. 

Wet, warm tongue trailing up the underside of my cock, tracing the vein there up. I feel my heart beat faster, start to breath a little harder. I feel when he gets close to the head, because he stops licking. He places a soft, tender kiss right under the head, where the circumcision scar is, where I am unbelievably sensitive. His tongue ventures back out to trace the tiny scar and I feel my legs start to shake when he does that. 

Amazing how well he knows me. 

He moves up a little, shifting so he can raise his head up to take just the tip into his mouth, and it's all hot and familiar suddenly. So much sensation I feel lightheaded; his tongue swirls over the tip and he takes me deeper, so far into him I'm afraid he'll choke. 

He doesn't, of course. I trust him to know what he is doing. He takes me to the root, and swallows. 

It's incredible, and I let a moan escape. He rubs my leg with his right hand, calming me as he draws back again. 

He goes down on me again, over and over, setting a steady rhythm. I feel the soft texture of his tongue, flat against my cock as he moves up and down over me. In my mind I can see his head bobbing over my lap but like this, unable to watch it's that much more intense. I'm not distracted by being able to see him, I can only concentrate on the feel of his mouth on me. 

Fucking fantastic. 

His breath comes in little pants that I feel against the moisture around where he is. He moves faster, his fingers around the base moving with him and he brings me right to the edge. I can feel my legs shaking, my whole body trembling as it strains for release. I can hear my own sounds through the pounding of my blood in my ears; I'm grunting and moaning with every breath I choke out. 

I'm so close, and he slows down, backs away. I could kill him, if my hands were free. 

He crawls up my body, kissing a wet trail up my torso. He turns his head and licks my neck, under my jaw. I'm making the most pathetic sounds; whimpering, whining without words. 

I have to trust him. It's what he wants; he asked me not to speak. I have to trust him to do everything right, not to leave me hanging. Right on the edge and he stops me...that is almost painful. 

"Shhhh..." he hushes me with a finger on my swollen lips, which he replaces with his lips. I lean up into him desperately, pushing my tongue between his lips and into his mouth. I'm out of my mind and I need him so much. 

He knows. 

The warmth of his left hand leaves my chest as he reaches for the lube laying next to my arm. He gives me one more lingering kiss before the warm, heavy weight of him leaves my body and leaves me feeling cold. Kneeling between my legs again, he pushes my knees up, bending them just a little for better access. 

I feel his hand slide under my ass and I lift my hips obediently, letting him slide a folded towel under me. 

I can hear him working with the lube, putting it on his fingers and warming it. I feel the light bounce of the bottle next to me as he tosses it back down. He leans over me again and kisses the insides of both my thighs as he starts to rub his slick fingers over my entrance. 

Ohhhh....god. I whimper and my hips move involuntarily upward, aching for more. He places his free hand on my hip to still me, holding me down. "Shhh...don't. Just let me." 

I nod and let my head fall back against the pillow helplessly. 

His mouth kisses and lingers playfully over the head of my cock as he slips the first slick finger into me. That first touch is always a shock no matter how many times he does it and my body jerks at the intrusion. His other hand massages my hip while he works his fingers into me. He takes this very seriously, making sure I'm completely prepared while making it feel so damn good. 

I'm trying so hard not to bite through my lip as he twists three fingers inside me, deep and brushing against my prostate. This time I do cry out, I can't help it. I hear him laugh a little, just a soft sigh of pleasure that he can reduce me to a quivering pile of goo with just his hands. 

I whine again when his fingers leave me but then I grunt as he settles his weight down over me and kisses my chin. "Ready?" he whispers against my fevered skin. 

I nod. Fuck, yeah, I'm more than ready. 

He moves off me again with something that sounds like a purr. I hear him tearing the wrapper of the condom, and the soft stroke of skin as he slides it onto himself. Oh...god, I can hear as he puts lube over it and fuck, I love watching him when he does that, love to watch when he touches himself like that but I can't right now. 

The sacrifices I make on the bloody altar of Coupledom. 

I risk giving him a little encouragement by squirming just a bit, pulling my legs up a little more and letting them fall to the sides. I can't see myself, but I imagine I look like a complete and total slut. 

He gasps and I grin. Just a little give and take. 

Next thing I know he's on me, stealing my breath like a drowning man and reaching a hand between us, grasping his (god, he's harder than I am!) cock and pushing inside. 

FuckohGOD...I will NEVER get enough of this feeling. He's in me, deep, part of me now. Joined in every way possible and inseparable. Best feeling in the world, just having him so close to me. He's hot, hard, pulsing within my own body and I would give anything to make this feeling last forever. 

I realize he isn't moving; just...balanced there above me, in me, lost in the intensity of our joining. 

I give him five more seconds before I start to pull at the scarf around my wrists and kill him. 

Four seconds later, he moves and I groan, remembering that HE is in control. Jesus...CHRIST how the hell does he know where that spot is every fucking time?? He pushes and I pull and we are set in perfect synch at the first motion. 

He leans down to kiss me lightly, nipping at my lips with his own, then my nose, across my jaw. "So good..." he whispers in a gasp of hot air against my ear. I turn my head toward him and nuzzle my lips against his neck, feeling the soft scratch of his beard against my cheek. 

My legs are starting to tighten, cramp and I have to move them. I whimper, push up against him urgently and brush his thigh with my foot. He understands without words, as I knew he would. He lowers his body closer to mine, pressing down so I can wrap my legs around his waist and pull him hard against me. He grunts and pants against my chest, where the air feels cool against the sweat. 

He's fucking HOT like this. 

He slides his hands under my back, his fingers curving up onto my shoulders from underneath me. He's tight down against me now, even more than before and he starts to fuck me hard, fast, right THERE. 

OH yeah...this is fucking PERFECT! He's buried his face against my neck, I feel his heartbeat pounding against my chest along with my own, nearly in unison. 

He lifts his head up to gasp in air, and I can hear every grunt and moan, every whispered curse and blessing that escapes him, hear the slick, wet slapping of our sweat and our bodies, smell the heat and arousal, and feel HIM everywhere in every part of me. 

This is what he wanted. He's given me something here that I never knew existed. This is US at a whole 'nother level. 

My whole body is trembling, shuddering in anticipation as he drives me to the brink once again, this time there is no turning back, no "yield" sign stopping me from really *coming* within an inch of my life. 

He pushes, HARD, letting out this harsh sob and I know he's right there with me. I'm so close, and he just keeps hitting that spot and... 

"AH! Oh, ohohoh ahhhhHHHH!!" FUCKSHITGOD...I'm SCREAMING with it, shockingly intense shudders wrack through my body and my head jerks back hard against the pillow. I feel his hand stroking my cock then, jerking every last second out of this orgasm. 

Some of the fog clears and I start to come down from the high just in time to feel his cock jerk inside me as his release comes. He shudders against me and his fingers tighten around my shoulders hard enough to bruise and he sobs with the force of his climax. 

I'm still floating when I feel his left hand move out from under me and up to my face. I feel the tremor in his fingers as he lightly strokes my cheek, then slips his fingers under the blindfold and pushes it off. 

I keep my eyes closed, though the light in the room is dim. I wait until he raises his head to open my eyes so that he is the first thing I see. His eyes are shining, his cheeks flushed bright red and his hair a tangled mass of sweaty strands. 

He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

He reaches his hand up to untie the binding on my wrist, which in the height of passion I had pulled at enough to make them very tight and start to chafe my wrists. Once my hands are loose I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. 

He sighs against me, then pushes himself up a little. He reaches between us, holding the condom as he pulls out of me. I give a grunt of protest but he just smiles at me, then pulls the towel out from under me to clean us both up. 

With a contented sigh, he lays back down on top of me and I can only smile. He kisses me tenderly, and I sigh into his mouth. 

Raising his head again he looks at me curiously. "You can speak now," he tells me with a smirk. 

No, I can't. 

I kiss him. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

End. 

  
Archived: May 05, 2001 


End file.
